


Their Little Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac Castiel, Babysitter Bobby Singer, Babysitter Dean Winchester, Babysitter Sam Winchester, Convenient Powers Are Convenient, Family Fluff, Gen, Inappropriate Jokes, Protective Dick Roman, Season/Series 07, Young Castiel, baby talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leviathans lost their beloved little angel. Meanwhile, Sam Winchester makes a little friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three things that the Leviathan love: themselves, their Father and their little Angel.

 

It isn't a surprising thing that the Leviathan love the angel.

In all honesty, the Leviathan can admit with a straight face while looking directly into anyone's eyes that yes, they love God. After all, their Father created them and cared for them, until they showed their true colors when the other creations came to life and their existence threatened the other creations. It was an unfortunate event that their Father had to lock them up in Purgatory so that they can hurt no one except the monsters that come to the otherworldly realm as their afterlife.

What the Leviathan hate is anyone or anything that suggests that their Father hates them. They will kill anyone that says their Father didn't love them or care for them, because their Father does. And nothing can make the Leviathan think otherwise.

The Leviathan thinks their Father loves them especially now that they're out of Purgatory. The other world was peaceful when their Father first placed them there, filled with trees and lakes bathed in an everlasting gray of dusk. The Leviathan made it their world, their kingdom, until the monsters came and bred like parasites in it. There was chaos as the monsters, and admittedly even the Leviathan, gave in to their instincts and fought with each other, basking in the heightening feeling of victory and death.

The Leviathan loved every minute they kill. There is a reason why their Father separated them from the other creations, after all. But the Leviathan missed the peace and the power over their only kingdom. The Leviathan are very powerful creatures, and with their power they can make anyone and anything coming into Purgatory as their follower. But as they stay and manage their kingdom, more monsters come into their world to be beaten into submission or killed. It's a never ending cycle.

The Leviathan wanted an out. And one of their Father's creations, a little angel, provided it for them.

The little angel is way, way younger than them. The little angel is also weak, doesn't have enough power to contain the Leviathan. But as one of their Father's creations and as one who gave them freedom from Purgatory, the Leviathan wants to grant the little angel ease. They keep the little angel's essence, protect what's left of it anyway, as the Leviathan dissipate into the lake to complete what they had come for: to take over Earth.

Taking over humanity is the best way to take over the world. It's currently one of the most abundant species, also one of the most knowledgeable and creative. Humanity shape the world around them rather than shape themselves to adapt to the world, thus control the world with their building hands. And the easiest way to take over humanity is mix into the drinking water supply to infiltrate a handful of the human bodies. Humans, as much as possible, doesn't want to kill one of their own species, which makes them very much vulnerable to the Leviathan shaping into the human form.

Of course, the Leviathan do not forget about his little angel. Yet it appears that the little angel can protect himself, because from what is left of his Grace, the little angel manages to recreate the vessel that held him when he granted the Leviathan an exit from Purgatory. But the vessel is little, weak and helpless like a young human. The Leviathan enjoy and accept that fact anyway, with the little angel having no choice to rely on them and be under their protection.

The Leviathan disperse into different humans. And their leader becomes Dick Roman.

Dick Roman is an influential human being. He's already at the top, someone who's called a CEO of the Richard Roman Enterprises. The Leviathan leader thinks he's a very fitting human to take over and does so.

The Leviathan leader, now Dick Roman, keeps his other parts close to him. And he makes sure that his little angel is close to him too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam convinces himself that his tiny new friend is not Cas.

 

It's been months and there's no news about the Leviathans. Sam initially thought that the monsters will get crazy once they get their much awaited freedom. Probably killing off humans at odd rates that will be tell-tale signs of their locations. And he, his brother and other hunters are gonna swoop in and gank the black goo. Happily ever after.

But unlike other monsters, the Leviathans appear to be wiser. Or probably stupider than anyone that they're killed off by some random hunter or witch or human, _anything_ , and Sam and Dean just didn't catch the news.

If only things are as easy as that.

So Sam spends all nighters, searching the Web for anything that triggers keywords like sudden weird deaths from black goo. But there's nothing but the usual hunts, most salt-and-burn cases that he and Dean go to when close enough. Bobby isn't getting anything either.

"I don't like it," Dean says over and over when Sam mentions having no news about the Leviathans.

Sam wants to reply that, no he doesn't like it either. But Dean isn't paying attention. Rather his older brother is distracted ever since Cas' dip in the lake. Sam knows that Dean misses the angel, with the dirty overcoat that Dean brings with them everywhere as evidence enough.

Though Sam can't blame Dean. He misses the angel too, despite Cas' preference of Dean over him. Sam wonders (and hopes) that that preference of the angel on his older brother over him is because of the demon blood Sam once got addicted on, not on the personal level. Sam likes the angel, considers him a friend and almost family. They all had been at Death's grip after all, which in Sam's opinion is an exclusive club that make its members kinda stick together by some weird bond.

Sam also wonders if he himself just missed the angel too much when a little kid who approached him, as he waits for his lunch take out in a family restaurant, gives him the idea that the little kid is Cas in just a tinier vessel. As Sam stare at those wide blue eyes, he gets more convinced that the kid is Cas. But he knew that the kid is just like any normal kid. If the kid is Cas, Cas would already have told him.

He plays with the kid as he waits though, folding napkins into planes and boats. The kid continues to watch him, his stare similarly as curious as Cas'. But Sam figures that the kid is too young to speak anyway and doesn't question that the kid doesn't speak to him.

The kid plays with him too. He shows off his folding skills after seeing Sam's, but his work looks more like a crumpled napkin than anything. The kid offers the crumpled napkin to Sam, and for the first time graces Sam with a small smile, so Sam really has no other choice but to gratefully accept the handiwork and pocket it as he finally gets his take out.

Sam is about to get out of the restaurant when the waitress call for him. She holds the kid by hand, approaching him with a very stern and unimpressed look on her face.

"You shouldn't forget your child in restaurants, sir," she says. And before Sam can say anything, she turns on her heels and heads back in the restaurant.

The kid blinks up at him. Sam stares back.

What in the world just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find out the name of the kid.

 

"And you think it's best that you bring him back here in the motel?"

Dean looks disbelievingly at Sam. Yet the look doesn't have much weight on the younger Winchester as Dean bounces the kid on his knee. The kid latched on Dean's jeans when Dean opened the door of the motel room for them when they arrived. Though this time as the kid bounced on Dean's knee, he seems keen on inspecting the buttons of Dean's plaid shirt.

"He won't let go of me, Dean," Sam replies in his defense. "I tried looking for his parents in the restaurant but the customers slowly drifted out as lunch break started to end. And with him gripping on the hem of my shirt, the waitress won't believe that he's not my kid."

"Great, now we have a missing kid case," Dean says. He's still looking at Sam. "You know we only deal with the supernatural cases, Sam."

Sam shrugs. He gets up and gets the kid from Dean's arms. "I figured we should drop him off the police station later after lunch. With all the waiting you did earlier while I looked for his parents, I thought you'd be hungry..."

"Well, yeah. Chips doesn't take a long time of satisfying my stomach." Dean gets up from the sofa to clear out their table of burger wrappers and cola cups. He picks up an uneaten burger. "Why won't he eat anyway?"

"Dunno," Sam replies. But he gets the burger from Dean and opens the wrapping, pinching a small piece and offering it to the kid only for the kid to vigorously shake his head at it again. "Maybe he doesn't like bread or burgers."

"Thought you tried feeding him in the restaurant some rabbit food?"

"I did." Sam plops the small piece of bread in his hand before biting at the burger exaggeratedly, showing the action to the kid. He offers the burger to the kid again but the kid just watches him with big eyes. "God forbid, I even tried giving him fries, potato chips and ice cream. Doesn't even drink water or milk. He won't eat anything."

Dean raises his eyebrows. "Maybe he's our monster of the day." He grins at Sam. "Maybe it's not a missing kid case after all."

"Not cool, Dean."

But the kid doesn't eat anything during or after dinner either. Sam knows it's a good decision to postpone bringing the kid to the police station to find the kid's parents. Dean thinks it's funny to keep saying "not a missing kid case" every time they note inhuman characteristics from the kid.

The kid doesn't eat, or at least haven't eaten anything the last several hours. The kid doesn't use a diaper, not asked to go to the potty, to which the Winchester boys kind of felt grateful so that they won't have to deal with kid poop. The kid is oddly quiet too but blabbers every once in a while, like he's telling something but his mind and his mouth is too young to form the proper words. And while the kid speaks, he stares at the one he's speaking to solemnly with his wide blue eyes.

Sam doesn't want to admit it but he thinks of Cas when he looks at the kid. The kid has the same black hair and blue eyes, the same angelic constipated look on his face. But the voice of the kid is too tiny and high that Sam laughs when the kid blabbers, thus receiving a more serious, almost reprimanding look from the kid.

Sam doesn't mean it when he calls the kid "Cas".

He blames it on the head tilt. Sam shows him a video of a dog online as they retire for the night. He's already sleepy but the kid on his lap is wide awake so he decides to play some online videos on his laptop to keep the kid busy. The kid watches, fascinated as the dog jumps and sinks into the fluffy coolness of thick snow. And he does the head tilt as he watches.

So Sam laughs at the gesture and mistakenly calls the kid Cas.

Dean shoots him a look from the other bed. It's a look of surprise and disbelief, also with the hint of anger, at the blunder. But at the mention of the name, the kid looks up at Sam with an alert look in his wide blue eyes.

Dean notices the reaction. He's the one who tries the name, "Cas."

And this time, the kid looks at him as if called.

Well, he _'is'_ called.

"Castiel," Dean tries again. "Cas."

The kid blabbers something, extending his arms towards Dean.

Dean exchanges a look with Sam.

"Son of a bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Roman wants to kill something. The Leviathans' search for their little angel begins.

 

Dick Roman wants to kill something. So he does.

A part of the Leviathan lay in a pool of dirty bits of its mutilated human form and black goo. His carpet and wooden flooring stain with the ink-like liquid, and he narrows his eyes at the sight.

"Get that filthy thing out of here," he says as he wipes his hands on a handkerchief, which he throws at the corpse before leaving the room. The other Leviathans follow him while some stayed in the room to clean up. Dick Roman knows that his other parts will ingest the part he just cut to pieces, thus reabsorbing it. Therefore Dick not really killing anything, and the thought keeps a deep seeded anger in him.

He turns to the other Leviathans in the room.

"Where in the world is our little angel?" he asks angrily.

He can't believe that his other parts lost the little angel. All parts of the Leviathan love the little angel, even the one who lost sight of Castiel's little form. But he can't help but feel angry at the loss, as do the other parts of the Leviathans, as their thoughts and feelings project into their leader.

"We'll look for him, sir," Edgar says. "We'll make sure our little angel is safe."

He knows he has other work to do. He has to manage his assets. He has to buy more corporations and woo the managers and researchers of SucroCorp, to tell them of the revolutionary material that's brewing in their laboratories.

He smiles at the thought of using humans to create something that will lead to their demise.

Yet as satisfying as the thought is, their little angel is still missing. The little angel is in the body of a two-year-old human boy that still blabbers — cutely, Dick's mind immediately supplies. He misses the way the little angel clings to his shirt, the little angel's hugs and kisses, the way the little angel looks at him and blabber something unintelligible. He wants the little angel on his arms, safe and sound.

The little angel of theirs is a weak creation. Stronger than most but still weak. Dick cannot fathom the idea that the little angel is alone out there with unknown individuals, with  _humans_ and their despicable hunters. Dick and his other parts still look for whatever their weakness is here on Earth, and even if the Leviathan believe that he's indestructible, that nothing can possibly hurt their form and they can kill anything instead, the Leviathan can't sit still at the fact that the little angel is out there without their protection.

Dick takes a calming breath. He thinks of the torture dungeon where some parts of him try every possible hunter weapons, spells and materials that will affect their being. He nods, figuring he can sate some of his frustration into performing every killing and torturing known to man on a part of the Leviathan. A thought of infiltrating an amusement park or a mental hospital and attacking some humans there to feed comes, and a part of the Leviathan leaves the office to do the very idea. A good thing too, since not only Dick Roman feels the frustration of losing the angel. And with some parts of the Leviathan trying to cool their anger, the satisfying feeling will be echoed to each and every Leviathan part, even Dick.

"Use whatever sources you can to find our little angel," he says firmly, his usual smiling facade gone. "I'll be waiting for your good news."

And then he turns and leaves the office with Susan immediately following him.

For now, he believes that their little angel is safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and Bobby babysit Castiel with paper, colored pens, guns and other hunter paraphernalia.

 

"He doesn't remember anything," Sams says unhelpfully.

Cas is on Dean's lap. The moment Dean and Sam find out that the child is Castiel, the older Winchester seems to refuse letting go of the kid.

Dean huffs. Cas is leaning his back completely on Dean's chest and Dean's action jostles the tiny Angel of the Lord — if Cas can still be called that. This kid Cas has shown several characteristics that the older Cas has: the no need for eating or drinking, and the wide watchful eyes and the pristine look despite having no sleep or rest. And now that they found out that the kid is Castiel, the occasional blabbing sounds awkward, almost like the wordy out-of-the-blue speeches that the angel also gave.

But there are no signs of smiting power or sudden flights from the kid.

"What now?" Sam asks.

They had long trashed the idea of finding the kid's parents, if the kid even has one. Both figure that the angel might have reconstructed (or someone else has reconstructed) the vessel, seeing the great resemblance the kid has with Jimmy Novak. And if ever the kid just happens to look like Jimmy and has parents looking for him, the Winchester brothers figure the same instance as they had once found Jimmy. It isn't the greatest idea to leave an Angel of the Lord in the hands of humans because who know which sort of supernatural is after the angel.

He continues. "You think we should leave him with Bobby?"

"We should go to Bobby's." Dean nods at the idea. "And stay there. See what three of us can do."

 

 

 

Leave it to Dean not to leave the young angel alone. They drive to Sioux Falls, appearing at Bobby's doorstep few hours before lunch time. Bobby lets them in, takes the kid to let the brothers rest, who both realized they had no sleep as they take care of the angel.

Bobby gets some trinkets he figures are safe enough for the kid to play with. He also get some paper and colored pens to get the kid busy while he continues some research and be generally kid-free to answer some emergency calls.

He gets really amused when he finds the kid holding a gun and dismantles it with ease, like the kid held one before. Bobby knows that Castiel doesn't use guns, preferring angel mojo to finish demons and other supernatural creatures. Seeing the kid familiar with the firearm, one which was thankfully unloaded, is odd but entertaining nonetheless. So Bobby gives the kid a shotgun to dismantle and reassemble, of which the kid has difficulty with the long pieces but manage to disassemble and put together anyway.

When Sam and Dean see the scene, Sam isn't as amused as the older two males are. He still views Cas as a kid, not an angelic warrior. But Bobby and Dean take the kid as entertainment.

Sam figures that Cas is an angel anyway and a gunshot won't kill him. Heck, even the Leviathans didn't completely kill him. He returns to research, later joined by Bobby, and leaves Dean to play with Castiel.

Sam decides to stop researching three hours later without having a lead. There isn't much lore on angels and most information come from the Bible. And the Bible tell him nothing about angels turning into kids after taking in souls, including the Leviathans, from Purgatory. Not much anything about the Leviathans either so Sam and Bobby call it a day.

He finds Cas and Dean still playing. The guns are finally taken out of the kid angel's hands and are replaced by some colored pens and paper. But the papers (and the floor — shit, Bobby will kill them) are covered with drawings of sigils and devil traps, some half finished, as Dean teaches Cas to say his name.

"Say it," his older brother says slowly. The angel watches his mouth with all attention. "Dean."

"Deeee," Cas copies. He tilts his head, his face the look of pure question. "Di?"

"No, Cas. It's Dean. Deaannn, with an 'N'."

"Deeee," Cas repeats. He asks again. "Di? Di? Di?"

Sam sits beside Dean and Castiel on the floor and turns at the smaller male. "Say my name, Cas. Sam."

Cas tilts his head up at Sam but Dean cuts in.

"Say 'Sammy', Cas. Saaammmyyyy."

"Shut up, Dean!"

"Shaaamiii."

"No, don't copy that, Cas!"

But Cas repeats anyway. "Shaaamiii." He approaches the taller Winchester, gripping at his shirt. Sam automatically takes the small angel on his arms as he blabbers. Then questioningly, he says, "Levi? Di?"

Sam turns so that Cas can look at Dean. "No, I'm Sam. That's Dean."

"Deeee," Cas says as he points at Dean. He turns back to Sam, who nods, as Dean comments with an unnecessary, "With an 'N'."

But Cas is repeating the syllable. His voice sounds searching. "Di? Di di _d_ _i_?"

Sam exchanges a look with Dean. He looks at Cas, who keeps asking with the same syllable.

"Sorry, Cas," Sam says with a shake of his head. "I don't understand what you're saying."

And Cas looks sad. There's a pout on his lips as he lays his head against Sam's shoulder and keep a lonely quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby talk spawns inappropriate jokes and new nicknames.

 

Cas still looks lonely the next morning when Bobby, Sam and Dean wake up. He looks so sad that Bobby gives him a box of chalk and some paint, and allows him to draw on the wall of his own house, a very not-Bobby thing to do. Though the brothers are sure that the older man only allowed the child to draw because the small angel draws nothing but tiny protective sigils and pentagrams.

Cas prefers to sit by the window and watch the outside. The three older males see the child look up the drifting clouds in contemplative manner that does not belong to a two-year-old. Soon enough, Dean is picking up the small angel and plopping both of them on the sofa to watch some TV.

Dean flips to a channel of cartoons. It holds the angel's attention only for a while, so Dean turns the TV to a soft core porn movie.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam says when he notices what the little angel and his older brother are watching.

"He doesn't like the cartoons," Dean replies. "I remember when Cas is older, he watched something about a pizza man spanking a babysitter."

"Really funny, Dean," Sam says. There's every bit of warning in his voice. "Turn it to another channel or switch it off. Now."

"Sure sure, grumpy pants."

Dean turns the channel to some animal documentary. This time, blue eyes follow the running hyenas in the wilderness. The twinkle of curiosity is back in those wide eyes.

But the small angel definitely still has that pout on his lips.

"Still sad, Angel?" Dean asks. When Cas doesn't answer, Dean grabs the kid and sits him on his lap. "What's up?"

Cas looks up at him sadly. "Di?"

"Nah, I'm Dean. With an 'N'," Dean replies. "Unless I'm Di now, not Deeee."

Cas continues to pout and begins playing with the buttons of Dean's shirt again.

"What, you don't like Deeee now?" Dean asks. There's a snort from the table where Sam and Bobby are doing their research but Dean ignores it. "You asking for the D?"

"Can you effing stop the sexual jokes with the squirt, Dean?" Bobby yells from the table. Yes, even Bobby's on with the Cas kiddo program, lessening the curses when the child is in earshot.

"Stopping now," Dean says. "Geez, Cas is milleniums old already. He can handle some porn and jokes."

"Not in my eyes."

Dean kind of agrees to that. He looks at his armful of baby angel, looking like a helpless human child and not the Angel warrior that he is. And that pout — that pout should be illegal.

Dean pushes a pointer finger at Cas' lower lip jutting out. Cas frowns at him and Dean can see his angel— the older Castiel, right there.

"No idea who this Di is and why you want him," Dean says. He ignores the sound of clearing throat at Sam and Bobby's table of research. "But don't you like the _Deeee_ and the _Shaaamiii_ beside you?"

Cas bunches the front of Dean's shirt and pulls it. "Deeee..."

But he's still pouting. So Dean copies Cas' expression.

"Deeee! Not sad!" Cas pulls on Dean's shirt again. He hugs Dean by the neck tight. "Deeee! Shaaamiii!"

"Yep, that's more like it," Dean says, patting Cas' back. Cas pulls back to look at Dean's grinning face before smiling himself. Dean chuckles and tickles the small angel. "Who's the Huggy-bear, huh?"

"Aww isn't that cute?" Bobby comments as he looks at the laughing males on the sofa.

"Bubbly!" Cas calls out to him, causing both Winchester brothers to laugh.

"The most fitting nickname," Sam barely manages to say as he guffaws.

"Aww isn't that cute?" Dean can't help but have the last word as he watches the older man get a red face at the new nickname. Sam continues laughing.

They don't get new leads again that day as they spend the whole day playing with the little angel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel really wants the D.

 

Bobby doesn't babysit. But he's full of those kiddos who keep on laughing every time Cas looks at him and calls him. Bobby finds it endearing, but he'll never admit that out loud just for those stupid Winchesters' amusement.

So he declares he's going outside for some errands. But the squirt also decides to cling to him tight and not let go, babbling something that sounds close enough to "grocery" and "shopping". Sam and Dean don't really support the idea, spouting about creatures that might want the little angel. Bobby points out he cant take care of himself and the short stuff.

Thus it's only Cas, their grocery list and his truck to go with him to the mart.

"Bubbly!" Cas still calls him.

Bobby frowns at him. "I'm not even bubbly, angelface."

But Castiel just tilts his head at him so explanations are off the table.

The little angel is an easy companion. He looks around the mart curiously while holding Bobby's hand and taking his small steps in the mart quietly. That is, until they go to the aisle of pies, salads, effing toilet paper and, Heavens help him, that rack of Busty Asian Beauties magazines near the counter.

Cas keeps pointing at the items while saying gibberish until Bobby gives up and take one of them (and several of the toilet paper). Bobby doesn't dare touch the magazine though even as Cas' blabbing gets louder. Later he opts to distract the toddler with a children's book about a little bee's adventures in a flower land.

He's never taking the squirt shopping again.

 

 

 

Dean doesn't watch the news. But there's something about this Dick Roman that intrigues him.

"I have no idea why anyone would want to be called a Dick," he comments.

"I'm pretty sure that isn't the point of all this interview," Sam says from beside him. Dean is sure that his brother is drawn by the news about the healthy alternatives that this Dick is spouting about.

How can be corn syrup be so healthy? Dean is not most familiar with food production, he never had any interest with the thing. But he's pretty sure that that corn syrup is chock-full of unhealthy things like artificial stuff and preservatives.

Pretty much everything about this Dick is sketchy. But Dean reasons that oddness comes with the image of most businessmen, especially with the smiling facade that this Dick has.

Even saying that this high fructose corn syrup can make pie even taste better doesn't get Dean to this Dick's good side. Not at all.

The sound of Bobby's truck outside catches the attention of the brothers. Soon enough, the older man and their little angel go through the main door, Bobby bringing paper bags of their shopping. Cas runs to Sam and then Dean to give them a hug on their leg.

"Never gonna bring the squirt shopping again," Bobby says as he drops his packages on the kitchen table.

"Why, what's up?" Sam asks. But before Bobby can even reply to that, they can hear Cas yelling in the living room.

"Cas?" Dean is immediately beside the small angel. Cas is beaming, pointing happily at the television.

"Di!!" he yells cheerfully.

And the hunters look at the television. Dick Roman's smiling face is shown on the screen.

"Di?" Sam says, the captain obvious. "As in Dick?"

Dean grins at his brother. "So Cas really wants the D."

"Shut up, Dean."

"Know him, Cas?" Bobby asks.

They think Cas will only respond to him with a very happy "Di! Di!!". His next word chills them though.

"Levi! Di! Di!!"

Levi — or Leviathan. Hopefully that's Cas just saying gibberish. Cas then approaches the TV and touches the image of Dick Roman's face, and turns to them with a disappointed look.

"Di?" he asks again.

"It's just TV, Cas," Dean says, scooping up the angel. When Cas pouts again, Dean pouts back at him. Cas shoves his hands over Dean's lips almost painfully while frowning. Dean chuckles at the gesture.

"Dick Roman's not here, Cas." Sam crosses his arms, looking at Dean then to Bobby. "If I understand Cas right, Dick Roman is a Leviathan. A billionaire Leviathan."

"The squirt's very happy seeing this Dick too," Bobby adds. "Don't know what to think about that."

Suddenly, Bobby's front door opens. It actually flies off its hinges as a man steps in, looking around the room before his dark eyes zero in on the hunters and their little angel.

"Oh, it doesn't matter what you think about that," the man says.

"Who the hell are you?" Bobby asks, indignant. "And what d'you do with my door?"

But the man doesn't reply. He stares at Castiel as the small angel points at him happily.

"Levi! Egah!!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even little angels can fly.

 

Edgar has always thought that their leader is odd for preferring being called Dick. Some of the other Leviathan agree with him. He knows Dick is aware of the Leviathan parts thinking this way but the leader shrugs the idea off.

Still, Edgar can't help but like Dick— the Leviathan as the leader. The Leviathan commands respect. He organizes the other Leviathan while also rising in the human business hierarchy despite also being new in Earth. The idea he proposed — of making humans as mindless source of food, like cattle is to humans, by introducing specialized corn syrup into human food — is a genius. Humanity will not even see it coming.

Their take over on humanity, and later on the whole of Earth, is going very well. There's only one problem that the Leviathan can't turn their eyes from. It's like an itch that they can't scratch. And the frustration from this problem is building on each and every Leviathan parts, even in their leader.

Their little angel is missing.

Every Leviathan part loves the angel and will guard the little angel with their lives (even if they still have no idea what can kill them). But the little angel is not yet a part of the Leviathan, will never be completely a part of them despite what the Leviathan leader himself is working on the little angel.

No one can predict the little angel. The little angel is weak and powerless against the Leviathan. But the little angel can fly. The little angel is curious. The little angel likes humanity and would let himself get lost in human civilization.

The Leviathan finds that frustrating and adorable at the same time. Edgar also likes humanity, like most of the Leviathan parts, but as food and nothing else. The little angel likes humanity because of his fascination on them. And the little angel learning to fly again because of his curiosity on these little bugs is, unarguably, really cute.

Still, Edgar has to find the little angel. Unlike the Leviathans who hasn't found out yet what can kill them, the angel is vulnerable to angel blades and holy fire. There are angels who hate the Leviathan's little angel. There are hunters too, stubborn weak humans who would kill any supernatural if given the chance. But the Leviathan will not let any of them to hurt their little angel.

The Leviathan get their chance when one of their parts spots the little angel. Castiel is inside a mart, trotting innocently and quietly hand-in-hand with an old man. Edgar is ready to kill the man and get their little angel, but Dick warns him that the Leviathan are still lying low from human radar.

Edgar agrees. And he also recognizes the man. It's Bobby Singer, one of the men who saw the Leviathan take over Castiel's vessel when they first got out of Purgatory. He's also one of the Winchester brother's close friends. Edgar decides to follow the old man and their little angel, see if the old man lead him back to the Winchesters or perhaps to some kind of hunter hideout.

And then Edgar is going to kill the hunters and take their little angel back.

 

 

  
"Levi! Egah!" Castiel calls out happily. "Egah!!"

Sam wants to put down Cas' extended arms towards the Leviathan. But he's too busy looking at the suddenly widely grinning Leviathan. Who knows that a millions-year-old powerful entity can grin at a babbling little angel like that? The Leviathan opens his arms, welcoming.

"Come, our little angel."

"Oh hell you don't." It's Dean who puts down Cas' arms. Cas looks at Dean, surprised at the action. Then Cas looks back to "Egah", making a little disappointed sound.

"He will," the Leviathan says. "He's our little angel."

He takes a step forward. The three hunters simultaneously take steps backward. And, damn, Sam just realizes that they have nothing against the Leviathan — no weapons, no spells, no nothing.

"Egah," Cas says curiously. "Di?"

"He's back home, our little angel," Egah replies. He's oddly gentle, smiling, but Sam feels fear and disgust. "We can see Dick when you come with me."

Cas giggles happily and extends his arm again to Egah. But Dean swats Cas' arm again.

"Seriously Cas, who's side are you on?" Dean asks. There's hint of hurt and anger in his voice.

Cas tilts his head to Dean before pouting. His lower lip is trembling, and— are those tears in his eyes?

And the Angel of the Lord Castiel actually bursts out crying.

That moment is when the Leviathan transforms. Its head morphs into nothing but a mouth, opening wide enough that Sam is sure that the monster can eat human kids whole. Bobby immediately pulls out a couple of shotguns out of nowhere and throws one to Sam. Both hunters fire at the Leviathan.

Unsurprisingly, the bullets have no effect. The hunters run, Dean still carrying a crying Cas. Bobby leads them to a cabinet, where he and the brothers pull out more guns and knives. They can only grab few weapons before the Leviathan is on them. Sam slashes the short knife he has before he's thrown to the wall. Bobby shoots with an automatic, but the Leviathan bites into his gun arm. Thankfully, Bobby has a knife on the other hand, and he plunges the steel into the Leviathan's mouth before the Leviathan can completely bite his arm off.

The Leviathan stumbles back. Sam and the other two hunters aren't sure if the steel had affected the monster — it's nothing but a simple kitchen knife — but soon the Leviathan is healing. And it's looking at Dean, more specifically, at Cas.

Cas isn't crying anymore. There are fat tears hanging on his lower lashes and he's frowning, but he's no longer crying. He glances at Bobby, to his arm, before frowning and pouting at Egah's direction.

"Little angel, come with me," the Leviathan roars with its mouth.

But to everyone's surprise, Cas actually shakes his head.

If the Leviathan is crestfallen, it doesn't show on his mouth. But the hurt sounds so much in his voice. "Why, our little angel? Don't you want to get home?"

The Leviathan takes a step towards Cas and Dean. Sam hears a small, baby whine before feeling unsteady on his feet.

Sam looks around, confused. He's no longer at Bobby's house. He's outside, sitting in the Impala. He has an armful of baby angel, who's burrowing his face on his chest. Bobby is on the backseat.

"Oh-kay..." Dean manages to say, sounding very confused as he sits behind the wheel.

Egah the Leviathan rushes out of Bobby's front door.

"Drive, drive!" Sam yells. Dean tries to start the car when Sam feels unsteady again. He feels the Impala bounce a little and looks outside.

They're no longer at Bobby's but in a parking lot of a mart.

Cas is shaking on his arms and Sam places a hug around the little thing.

"Cas, you okay?" he asks.

Cas looks up at him. He still has tears in his eyes and a pout on his lips.

"No kill Shaaamiii," Cas says as he shakes his head. He turns to Dean as if checking, "Deeee," and stretches his neck to look past Sam's shoulder to Bobby, "Bubbly."

His tearful eyes settles on Bobby's bleeding arm, saying with an alarmed "Bubbly!" and he's gone from Sam's arms. The little angel is sitting on the backseat, hands bright with Grace as he heals the bleeding teeth marks on Bobby's arms.

"Well, that's convenient," Bobby remarks. He ruffles Cas' hair with the healed arm. "Thanks, squirt."

"We better get out of here," Dean says. And he begins to drive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Leviathan and Castiel miss each other.

 

It surprises his business partners when Dick Roman sits up from his chair at the head of the table and yells angrily.

He connects to Edgar, guides him into capturing the little pests that know of their existense as Leviathan. He sees Edgar follow the old man Bobby Singer, sees the Winchester boys with their little angel who's reaching out to him. He feels his fist connect with the younger Winchester and watches the boy get thrown to the wall, feels his teeth sink into the old man's arm. He sees Castiel frown at him, reprimanding at hurting his little toys, before flying away. All of these seen and felt through his other part named Edgar.

But his little angel is gone again, taking with him the damned humans.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Dick snaps his head at the human. If this human hasn't been a business partner with SucroCorp, he already ate the human. But having one of the largest shares of the company and having a large influence on its workers, Dick lets the human live.

He wonders if he should let one of his parts eat and take over this man already. He really should do that. Sending a silent command over one of his Leviathan parts, Dick manages a sigh and smile at the man.

"I'm alright," he says. Suddenly, he closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, feigning a headache. "Or maybe not. I'm very sorry about this, my dear friends, I'm not feeling very well. Would it be alright if we reschedule the meeting?"

The humans are easy to talk to, easily agrees at the resetting of the meeting. Some even wished him well on his health. Dick offers smiles at the humans as they leave the conference room.

He makes his way towards his own office, where Susan is standing ready.

"You are aware," Dick says to her as he takes a sit behind his office table.

Susan gives a firm nod. "It seems our little angel loves his human toys too much."

"And flies them off to safety." Dick takes a deep breath. He looks at Susan. "I want you to mobilize another team to find our little angel. Edgar can come back here and finish another task I have for him."

There's a nagging thought at Dick's and Susan's minds. It's Edgar, still in Bobby's house, insisting that he can still follow and take back their little angel.

"No need," Dick says. "I believe in your capacity to follow the humans and our little angel, but our little angel probably developed a little bit of hatred on you when you attacked those humans and won't come with you when you ask him."

The Leviathan can feel Edgar actually hurt at the fact but agreed with Dick nonetheless. There's a thought from him stating that he'll shed his human form soon.

Dick knows that their little angel can see their true form, what with the angel's ability to point out which ones are the Leviathan in a crowd of people. Dick has once taken him to an amusement park and Castiel would yell "Levi, Levi!" happily, pointing, when other Leviathan parts are near them.

Edgar goes quiet.

Dick tells him to take over one of his business partners anyway. Conveniently, the human business partner is also named Edgar.

 

 

Cas leans against Bubbly.

He likes Bubbly. He likes Shaaamiii. He likes Deeee.

But he misses Di and the other Levis.

For some reason, Levis don't like the three humans. Egah attacked them. Cas finds Levi mouths fascinating, but he doesn't like it when the big mouths hurt others.

The humans with him are warm and kind. They don't hurt Cas at all even if Cas is little and can't speak properly yet. They also feel familiar, even though Cas doesn't remember meeting them before.

Still Cas wants to be together with Di again. He went to the amusement park they played in before, when the humans were sleeping in their house and Cas kept awake. But he didn't find Di or anyone in the amusement park. Cas then visited Di's big office but Di or Susah or other Levis aren't there either. So Cas returned to the house where the humans slept and looked out the window to see the clouds. And then Bubbly, Deeee and Shaaamiii played with him so Cas felt happy again.

A while ago, Egah appears in the human house. Cas is very happy to see him. He wants to go with Egah to see Di and the other Levis. But Egah hurt Shaaamiii and Bubbly. Egah also planned to hurt Deeee. Cas didn't like that so he flew away with his human friends.

Cas feels sad. Cas also feels tired. Flying with three human friends and their car make him tired.

The car is noisy but Cas falls asleep anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funny thing with tiny angels is that they disappear so easily.

Bobby is aware that angels don't sleep. But the little one beside him does as Dean drives their way to a motel in the next state.

He thinks it isn't wise to stop. But the boys, and admittedly himself, are tired so they check in the motel. The boys has some of their things packed in their car, including some IDs and wallets, so checking in isn't a problem.

Now, to plan. Despite being exhausted, the three of them sit around the table in their motel room with their respective bottles of beer and some chips. But they speak quietly and tiredly, all three aware that they have nothing they can use against the Leviathans.

The little angel takes one of the beds, covered up to chin by the blanket. At least that one is with an explosive power, though the four of them can only run away with the little angel's mojo. And it's a big question too if the little angel will always save them, with Cas barely understanding them and obviously can be coaxed into coming with the Leviathan. Another question too, do the Leviathan still want Cas after the little angel running away from them? Hopefully not. If so, the currently invincible enemy will keep chasing them and the little angel.

Dean suggests they catch one Leviathan and see what makes it tick. That's one step, but the three of them aren't sure how to identify any Leviathan. The monsters look human except when they decide to open their big mouths. The three of them can't go around stabbing random humans to see if any will ooze black goo either.

Bobby suggests infiltrating SucroCorp. Sam agrees but says their faces are identifiable, with Edgar already meeting them. He adds they should try hacking into the company's system and security cameras first.

The three plans on how to hack into the security system. And then they sleep.

 

 

 

The funny thing with tiny angels is that they disappear so easily.

Dean decides to sleep beside the little angel. Whether he likes it or not, he's smaller than Sam. And Bobby swears he can't sleep beside the little thing or he'll squash it. So Dean makes do with the space he has on the bed, which is pretty huge because when he lies carefully on the bed, the little angel sleepily snuggles to him for hugs and warmth.

Good thing the lights are dimmed or Sam and Bobby will see the unconscious smile that appears on Dean's face. Dean settles his nose against Castiel's hair, smelling breeze and metallic electricity and sweet apple pie... He has no idea what to think of that, expecting that the child will smell of sweat and milk. Dean drifts into sleep, thinking that baby angels are so easy to take care of.

How wrong Dean was when he wakes up to find his arms without the baby angel. He shoots out of bed, looking for Sam or Bobby and see if the angel is with them. But the other males are still asleep, Bobby on the other bed and Sam on the couch.

Dean checks the room, the bathroom. He checks outside, looking out as far as his eyes can see at the brightening light of the dawn. The sun has barely risen and there's no sign of movement except the leaves with the breeze and the birds in the sky.

Dean has a crazy thought that the angel decided to fly with those birds (Is that an abnormally large shadow?). But he shakes his head. He wipes his face with his palm, trying to even out his breathing. Think, Dean Winchester, _think_.

But all he can think of is Cas being gone, flying off like his older self. The little angel is gone, off to somewhere Dean can't reach him. Cas may have gone back to Heaven, or worse, to his beloved Dick Roman and Leviathans.

He returns to the room and sits next to the table. He grabs the bottle of beer there, half drank and stale, but he washes his dry mouth with it anyway. His pantleg catches on something so he tries to kick it free without looking. His socked foot meets resistance, a soft soft resistance, and a surprised whine.

Dean looks down and sees Castiel underneath the table, holding onto his own stomach with a hurt look on his face.

"Crap!" Dean kneels down next to Castiel, banging his head underneath the table in the process. The teary-eyed angel, who's still holding onto his stomach (which Dean might have accidentally kicked, goodness), giggles when Dean hurts himself. Still, Dean scoops the angel in his arms.

"D'you have any idea—!?" Dean is about to yell. But Castiel is holding his cheeks with small hands, smiling brightly.

"Boo!" Castiel says before giggling again.

A booming laugh erupts from Dean. Sam rises from his couch, looking at Dean in alarm and confusion, but Dean ignores him. He laughs, with the laugh ending in a wide smile as he looks down the angel in his arms.

"You have no idea, don't you?" he says. He watches the angel giggle in response.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angel and a demon play some games.

 

Crowley always thought he's amiable enough. He was the King of Crossroads, now King of Hell, for goodness sake. Anyone will like him enough if he gives them good deal. How long has he been keeping the integrity of the demon deal business? For centuries, he gave humans what they wanted, gave monsters greats deals. He even had angel customers, though those didn't turn very well.

Unfortunately, Dick Roman and the Leviathan aren't in the list of his customers. Crowley had just met the Leviathan leader. He even brought a sweet token of infant uvula muffins for the start of their wonderful alliance. Yet the Leviathan claimed that Crowley didn't even open the Purgatory, it was Castiel. If anyone can fall in the Leviathan's good graces, it'll be the angel who liberated them from the monster afterlife.

So Crowley left the monster. He decided to settle a deal with a human to uplift his spirits. Not that he's feeling rejected. But after the kiss with the man, sealing the deal, he isn't feeling very cheerful so he decides to hang around upside for a while.

And there's also that child staring at him.

The child looks very human. But Crowley can feel that the kid isn't even human, not a bit. Every look he sends the child gives an uncomfortable tingle up his spine. He isn't afraid, far from that. But Crowley is sure that if the child wanted it, the child can kill him, King of Hell or not.

So Crowley bends some earthly space and lets his power take him to the next state. It's few minutes past midnight and another human is stupid enough to gather the right ingredients to bury in the crossroads to summon him. So he answers the call, talks sweet deal to the young lady and takes her first kiss. He smirks at the power of her innocent soul, which won't be so innocent ten years later when his hounds collect her.

He turns and looks back at those bright blue eyes. The child is there again.

Crowley isn't running away when he goes three states over, casually strolling under the bridge and out of sight. But the child is trotting after him. The kid is still unsteady on his feet (and not at all struggling on tracking and following Crowley into other states). Crowley just watches when the kid falls on his knees though.

The child blinks his wide eyes at him.

"What do you want?" Crowley asks. He's feeling irritated now. Surely, the child is a very powerful creature that can easily wipe out his existance. But all the kid does is follow him around.

"Di?"

Oh god. Baby talk.

"Can't help you with anything of you don't tell me properly," Crowley says and snaps his finger.

Now, he's in Sahara the bloody desert. Not even in America anymore. But the little kid followed him.

"What do you want?!"

"Di!" the child babbles happily. He tilts his head when Crowley frowns at him, a gesture Crowley's mind tells him he should be familiar with.

Crowley rolls his eyes as he transports his physical form back to America. Of course, the kid has followed him. He makes sure that he transports again the exact same time the kid reaches the space he went to, going behind the kid and masking his presence as much as he could from the kid's senses. He grasps the kid's shoulder with one hand, releases all of the ill intent so that there's his personal space of Hell on earth. The kid turns to him, surprised, and Crowley says, "Boo."

The child giggles. Of course he'd bloody giggle. Kids love peek-a-boo, for god's sakes, how can Crowley forget that? And it sinks in that Crowley also just played hide-and-seek with the kid. A very supernatural hide-and-seek, complete with teleportation that took them to Sahara the bloody desert.

Crowley glances at the direction of the rising sun.

"Well kid, play time's over," Crowley kneels beside the smiling child. "You gotta go home to your mommy and daddy."

"Di?"

"Yeah, to your daddy."

The kid pouts. The child must not have a daddy, or mommy, Crowley's head supplies him. And then the kid suddenly turns around as if his name is called. He looks back to Crowley, his face brightening, "Deee!"

"Yeah yeah," Crowley says. "Run along."

And the strange kid is gone. Just like that.

 

 

 

 

 

Deee is calling for him.

Cas sees Deee's foot as he flies and lands under the table. So Cas latches on it. But Deee kicks him. It doesn't hurt, Cas doesn't feel hurt. But Cas doesn't want Deee kicking him.

Then he sees Deee's face. They're both under the table now. Cas laughs when he sees Deee bump his head on the table. Deee's expression is very funny. He lets Deee pull him, lets himself be carried into Deee's warmth.

But then there's a frown on Deee's face and Cas doesn't like it. So Cas did what makes him laugh. He says, "Boo!" and giggles.

Deee hugs him. And all feels very good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans as tickle monsters somehow produce wind in still motel rooms.

 

Sam awakes to some of the weirdest mornings. But that morning isn't weird at all. Rather it's cute. Not that waking up to Bobby grumbling as he makes his way to Dean's bed is cute. Rather, as Sam blinks the sleep out of his eyes, he looks at his older brother's bed to see that Dean and Cas lie on it.

Now that's not really a surprise. Dean lets the little angel sleep beside him last night. The two have cramped space because none of the three older males are small enough to sleep with the child on the small motel bed. But Dean being the motherhen just accepted his fate of sleeping with Cas despite Bobby's quick argument of squashing the kid in his sleep and Sam being the largest of the three of them.

No, the surprising thing is that Dean has his arms and legs around Cas. The little angel only has his head poking out with Dean's arms around him tight. Though with this picture, it's like Dean is a kid and Cas... well, Castiel is his tiny teddy bear.

Sam is busy laughing trying to take a picture while Bobby slaps Dean's head with a rolled newspaper. Dean roughly wakes. But before he can question the rude rousing, Bobby plucks Cas from his arms and legs and dumps the kid on Sam's stomach. Castiel jolts and opens his eyes briefly. He blinks sleepily at Sam, his lips tilting up to a small smile before he grips on Sam's shirt. And then Cas goes back to sleep with a contented smile.

How the little angel can do that with their rather noisy morning, Sam has no idea.

Bobby's busy telling Dean off, saying he may probably squash the kid accidentally but Dean's strangling the child deliberately. Dean ignores him until Bobby starts teasing him. So Dean grumbles sleepily while he escapes to the bathroom.

Sam pats Castiel's back as he attempts to sleep again. But he feels a roll of paper whacking him off his doze, his eyes opening to Bobby glaring down at him.

"Only the squirt's oversleeping."

But Castiel opens his eyes and looks at Bobby with a frown.

"Shamiii," he babbles while tightly gripping the front of Sam's shirt. "Here."

Sam just raises his eyebrows and smiles in triumph as Bobby looks at him and scoffs before leaving.

 

 

 

 

Sam only gets an extra couple of hours before blinking awake. He immediately goes to Dean and Bobby and their mountain of books that Sam can only assume not to be containing the necessary information they needed in ganking the Leviathans. The stack looks so forlorn to him, as with the grumpy looks Bobby and Dean sport as they flip through other hardbounds before them.

Dean mentions about finding the books at the trunk of the Impala. Bobby says some of them are his books, while the rest are books he doesn't recognize. Both has no idea why the books are there in the trunk and can only come up that the little angel somehow transferred the said books to the trunk. Unfortunately, the books barely contain anything about the Leviathans.

"You can say the nasty fuckers are even more mysterious than angels," Dean says under his breath. He barely hesitated on his cursing after a glance on the sleeping Castiel Sam decided to carry with him.

Dean still notes thought, "You didn't leave him on the bed."

"Well, yeah," Sam replies. He makes a show of prying Castiel's hands from his shirt but the tiny hands remain fastened. All the prying just made Castiel burrow his head closer to Sam's chest with a small irritated groan. Sam shrugs. "And I kinda like this shirt."

"He better not wake all sulky," Bobby warns them. "Angelic voice isn't so kind with windows, and I'd rather we focus on hunting the Leviathans rather than being thrown out of this motel."

So Sam gets his laptop from the table and returns to the bed, away from Bobby and Dean's discussion, to do his own research. He tries to hack into the SucroCorp security system and surprisingly succeeds on his second try. It makes him wonder if the Leviathans don't know much about human technology after their long stay in Purgatory and didn't anticipate attacks on their security cameras.

At least they should have enlisted the help of humans regarding that. But Sam shakes his head and smiles at his luck as he manages to shift through a camera at a time. He wishes for more hardware and software power but he figures he has to do with the trusty little laptop he has and observe the visible parts of the SucroCorp building.

All the while, Castiel keeps sleeping. He lays still on Sam's lap, comfortably nestled on Sam's legs. Sam decides to rest from his hacking and focuses on the sleeping child on his lap.

He wonders if this is how it feels to have a little brother. All his life, Sam knows only of being the youngest one in the family. To follow what his father or brother wants. To obey and to be protected. But having a sleeping child breathing rhythmically and calmly on his lap, despite being one of the strongest supernatural creature he and Dean encountered, Sam wonders on how he'll do having another life he can care for.

Of course, he still wants for the older Castiel to come back. But he basks on the innocence and happiness that the little angel brings him. The feeling of peace brought by another life that he, despite being the youngest Winchester, can love and protect.

Sam strokes Castiel back as he muses. There's an unconscious smile on his face. For a moment, he wishes their life would still -- him on his bed with Castiel sleeping on his lap, Dean and Bobby discussing research on their table, none of them in any sort of danger that clings to every hunter's life.

He feels light breeze on his face, which was odd because none of the windows are open.

Sam sinks his hand on Castiel's fluffy hair. The little angel also has dishevelled hair, which looks adorable when coupled with the angel's intense and curious stare.

The breeze gets stronger. Sam feels as if a fan is lashes directly in front of his face. At the same time, Castiel groans and shifts on his lap.

"Oh," Sam realizes. He trails his finger down Castiel's nape and his back.

The little angel begins giggling.

"Here comes the tickle monster!" Sam yells and attacks Castiel with wiggling fingers. Castiel opens his eyes and bursts out laughing as Sam tickles him.

The breeze becomes the wind and makes every paper on Bobby and Dean's table flutter around the room. The said hunters look at the man and little angel on bed, who are both laughing despite the chaos of fluttering paper and toppling piles of books.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Dean yells as he holds on the pile of books nearest to him.

Sam stops with a grin, allowing Castiel to look at Dean and Bobby with a wide smile and grabby hands.

"Deee! Bubbly! Play?"

The wind in the room has stopped. Dean looks suspiciously at Castiel. He turns to Bobby, who shrugs.

Dean shuts his book and approaches Sam's bed. He grins too. "How about we play a game with two tickle monsters?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i don't know how to hack things


End file.
